The Z Sword
The Z Sword (抜けたァ〜!!伝説のゼットソード, Nuketaaa!! Densetsu no Zetto Sodo) is the twelfth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on October 19, 1994. Its original American air date was September 24, 2002. Summary On Kami's Lookout, Videl is crouched up like ball sitting off to the side, Bulma still can not believe what has happened, while Chi-Chi is lying on a bed being fanned by her father. Videl refuses to believe that Gohan is dead. Krillin tells her how he can not feel his life force, meaning he is dead, but Videl persists almost certain that Krillin is wrong. On the Sacred World of the Kais, as he places his hands on the Z Sword, Gohan asks what will happen if he were to pull it out and Kibito simply replies that he will be more powerful. Gohan then tries to pull out the sword and falls back on his head with his hands pounding red. After the failed attempt in his normal form, Gohan gives it a go again and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. With his strength, he pulls it out, also managing to ruin a bit of ground around it. Kibito is extremely amazed at this. Gohan then tries to lift the sword up, but fails, falling backwards due to the sword's immense weight. He then struggles a bit getting back up, then he comically says "Hey, I think I know how to beat Majin Buu. All I have to do is hand him this sword. It's so heavy that he won't be able to move his arms." Kibito then tells Gohan he has to master the sword in order to beat Majin Buu because he can not wobble around like he currently is. Gohan offers Kibito the sword, handing it over to him. Kibito takes it, but it is so heavy and contains so much mass that Kibito barely even holds it and it just falls out of his hands when he tried lifting it up. On Kami's Lookout, Goku, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks continue their lessons, learning the basics of the Fusion Dance. Goku stresses how they need to learn it as quickly as possible, how little time they will have to get the job done once fused, and how they would need to wait an hour before they could fuse again. When Goku tells them to become Super Saiyans for this, Goten and Trunks just stare at him furiously. Goku asks them what is wrong and they both look at each other, then Trunks says something about if Goku is the strongest being in the universe, why was not he there to save Gohan or Vegeta. Goku apologizes to Trunks, only for Trunks to respond with "You're sorry? Sorry isnt gonna' bring back my dad!" Goten then joins in, stating how "Gohan always told me you could do anything, but why weren't you there to save him?" Goku remains speechless, stunned by the pair's outburs. He then just say he wished he were the strongest man in the universe but he still can not beat Majin Buu. Then, Trunks and Goten agree to learn the fusion. Trivia *This is the final time that Gohan turns Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z